Drink you in and Breathe you out
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: "Arrête de faire ton loup effrayant et viens me faire un câlin". OU: Les 5 fois où Derek tombe un peu plus amoureux de Stiles et La fois où Stiles le devance et le lui dit en premier.
1. Un coup de tonnerre

**Coucou mes loulous comment allez vous ?**

**Je reviens avec une petite traduction assez courte je vous expliquerais pourquoi. L'auteure s'appelle stormss et m'a autorisé à traduire sa première fiction. Oui, oui c'est bien sa première histoire et j'ai littéralement craqué dessus et lui ait tout de suite demandé si je pouvais la traduire. Elle m'y a autorisé (joie pure)**

**A la base, en anglais, c'est un chapitre unique de 9000 mots environ. Cependant j'ai décidé de la découper en 6 chapitres. Parce que souvenez vous du premier chapitre de Like a melody, il était très long et honnêtement je croyais ne jamais, au grand jamais en voir la fin. De plus je le trouvais assez bancal niveau traduction. Donc je préfère vous offrir des chapitres courts et de sûrement meilleure qualité (j'espère) plutôt qu'un gros chapitre dans lequel je risque de m'embrouiller et d'y perdre mon âme (j'ai failli avec Like a melody, si si je vous assure). Voilà j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop.**

**Nous partons donc sur une petite trad de 6 chapitres qui explore les sentiments de Derek (je suis sûre qu'il en a !) comme évoque le résumé.**

**Spoilers : saison 3 et 4.**

**Cette histoire se passe après la saison 4 et Teen Wolf appartient toujours à Jeff Davis (ouinnnnn)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était un dimanche de fin Novembre. Le ciel matinal était gris et promettait un orage. Et Derek avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher ses sentiments.

La nuit précédente, il l'avait passé avec toute la meute. Ils s'étaient tous vautrés dans le salon nouvellement meublé, les jambes emmêlées et les bols de pop corn réchauffant leurs mains.

Scott et Kira s'étaient approprié la causeuse (1) dès qu'ils avaient passé la porte. En fait leur odeur était tellement incrustée dans le cuir que personne ne s'était battu pour la place.

Isaac avait pris le fauteuil qu'il préférait tandis que Malia et Liam étaient couchés par terre, le menton dans leurs mains.

En fin de compte, Derek s'était retrouvé écrasé entre l'accoudoir du plus grand canapé et Stiles, qui partageait un paquet extra large de Sour Patch Kids (2) avec Lydia.

Non pas que Derek se souciait de la place.

Ils avaient mis une comédie romantique qui était sur Netflix. C'était plutôt pas mal en fait. Stiles pensait la même chose puisqu'il avait passé la majeure partie du film à étouffer ses rires dans le bras de Derek.

Derek se laissa absorber par la façon dont le corps entier de Stiles tremblait pendant qu'il riait. Et son odeur. Elle n'était faite que de Mountain Dew (3), de shampoing et de délice. Derek avait tellement été absorbé par ça qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que la moitié de la meute était en train de somnoler jusqu'à qu'Isaac ne le surprenne avec son ronflement.

Donc les oreillers furent distribués et les places furent choisies. Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Isaac grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon pour aller dans la chambre d'amis qui redevenait doucement la sienne depuis qu'il était revenu de France six mois auparavant. Derek vérifia bien que tout le monde était bien installé avant de se retirer dans sa propre chambre, où la lune filtrait à travers sa fenêtre. Il s'endormit avec le son de sept battements de cœurs et avec l'odeur d'un foyer.

* * *

C'était maintenant le matin et il était à peine six heures et demie. Et Derek était le premier debout.

Il était déjà parti faire son jogging matinal dans la forêt et s'était douché.

Il n'avait pas boutonné son jean qui était assez bas sur ses hanches et prit un Henley de son tiroir qu'il passa avant d'en remonter les manches jusqu'à ses coudes. Ses mains étaient toujours sur le bouton de son jean quand il pencha la tête sur le côté en entendant des pas fouler le sol du couloir et qui s'arrêtèrent près de la cuisine.

Il prit un moment pour écouter les battements du cœur et soupira intérieurement. Il remonta son jean pour éviter un moment embarrassant et quitta la pièce.

Stiles faisait du café quand Derek s'appuya contre le chambranle.

Il observa Stiles se mouvoir dans la cuisine. Ses vêtements de la nuit étaient froissés et ses cheveux étaient indisciplinés, partant dans toutes les directions.

Stiles se servit un peu de café dans sa tasse préférée et y versa un peu de sucre et de lait. Il prit une gorgée, grimaça puis ajouta une grosse cuillérée de sucre. Cette fois ci, ses yeux se fermèrent quand il avala et Derek en fût ravi. Il décida de signaler sa présence donc il fit un pas, laissant le plancher craquer sous son poids.

Sans surprise, Stiles leva les yeux de sa tasse et fit presque un bond de un mètre, sa main empoignant son cœur. Il posa sa tasse (miraculeusement, il n'en avait pas mis partout) et jeta un regard noir en direction de Derek, même si un sourire s'étirait légèrement sur ses lèvres.

« Seigneur, mec » cria Stiles « Avertit une personne avant de te faufiler derrière elle »

« Désolé » dit Derek d'un ton léger et joueur.

Stiles plissa des yeux avant de fredonner de se retourner et de lever les bras vers l'étagère la plus haute pour attraper une autre tasse. Derek essaya de ne pas fixer du regard le tee shirt de Stiles qui se relevait. Ni le bout de peau pâle qui était exposé. Il détourna les yeux et fixa les aimants du frigo, les ébauches de phrases que la meute avait épelées grâce à la poésie magnétique (4) que Cora lui avait achetée, jusqu'à que Stiles ne lui colle une tasse de café sous le nez.

Derek le remercia d'un sourire et avala une gorgée de caféine. Il était comme il l'aimait, juste un soupçon de lait et de sucre et même si c'était une chose facile, il était surpris de constater que Stiles savait comment il aimait son café. Derek soupira, il était dans un triste état à cause de ce garçon c'était incroyable.

Stiles suggéra qu'ils aillent chercher de quoi faire le petit déjeuner après leur café parce que Derek, apparemment, ne savait toujours pas quoi acheter pour des loups garous adolescents malgré le fait qu'il l'avait fait pendant quatre ans maintenant.

Peu importe, ils terminèrent leur café assez rapidement et Derek nettoya les tasses tandis que Stiles se changeait rapidement.

Derek fit une petite liste de choses qu'ils devraient prendre.

Il savait qu'Isaac préférait son petit déjeuner avec des saucisses et que Scott l'aimait avec du bacon. Il se dit qu'ils pourraient s'arrêter faire les courses donc il fit la liste de nourriture que la meute aimerait manger quand il se retrouva dans un état de profond désarroi lorsque Stiles émergea du couloir, les cheveux humides, le jean serré et le tee shirt de Derek ridiculement trop grand sur lui. Il en remonta les manches et mit par-dessus, sa chemise à carreaux qu'il avait porté hier. Mais quand même, Stiles portait un vêtement de Derek et il ne savait pas quoi faire à propos de ça.

Donc il déglutit et fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué même si, tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était son odeur et celle de Stiles qui se mêlaient. C'était vraiment génial et il devrait faire avec toute la journée. Il plia la liste (qu'il avait écrite au dos d'une enveloppe trouvé sur le frigo) et la glissa dans sa poche tout en souriant légèrement en voyant Stiles sautiller sur un pied alors qu'il essayait de mettre sa chaussure, ne pensant pas à s'asseoir comme le ferait un être humain rationnel.

Finalement, ils prirent l'ascenseur pour descendre jusqu'au hall. Ils ouvrirent la porte qui menait au parking. Avoir son propre bâtiment était pas mal supposa Derek mais récemment il pensait à éventuellement louer des pièces. Peut-être rénover l'endroit, mettre quelques pubs par ci par là…

Mais aussi, en tenant compte de la quantité de combats surnaturels qui avaient lieu ici, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Stiles se proposa pour conduire, faisant balancer ses clés tandis qu'ils dépassaient les voitures qui appartenaient à la meute. Ils sautèrent dans la Jeep et Stiles sortit du parking pour aller sur la route déserte. Il tripota les boutons de la radio, cherchant une fréquence qui ne diffusait pas l'habituelle émission de sept heures et demie. Enfin, il en trouva une pas trop mal et monta le volume quand le présentateur annonça la prochaine chanson. Il fit tapoter ses doigts contre le volant au rythme de la chanson que Derek ne connaissait pas. Cela fit tourner la tête de Derek

Ils arrivèrent dans le parking du supermarché local en peu de temps. Ils avaient décidé de faire les courses en premier. Le magasin était heureusement assez vide donc les courses ne durèrent que vingt minutes.

Tandis qu'ils portaient les sacs jusqu'à la Jeep, l'estomac de Stiles se mit à gargouiller. En faisant attention, lui aussi avait faim, donc il ne dit rien quand Stiles fit les 25km jusqu'au Diner (5) à la limite de la vitesse autorisée pour pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuner plus vite. Leur commande était assez longue et en attendant, Stiles persuada Derek de le laisser payer le grand nombre de parties de flipper auquel ils jouaient.

La pluie commença à tomber au milieu de leur quatrième partie donc ils se ruèrent dehors jusqu'à la Jeep. Leurs tee shirt étaient déjà trempés au moment où ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur. Derek posa les nombreux sacs en plastique sur le tableau de bord tandis que Stiles mettait le chauffage. Seulement… ça souffla de l'air froid donc ça ne fit rien pour arranger la froideur causée par la soudaine mauvaise météo.

Stiles jura et coupa la ventilation avant de se frotter les mains. Derek considéra fortement ses options avant de saisir l'occasion et de prendre les mains glacées de Stiles entre les siennes, utilisant son excès de chaleur de loup garou pour les réchauffer.

Stiles ne dit rien de narquois et ne leva pas les yeux au ciel à ce geste. Il se contenta de fixer Derek, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, stupéfait. Les yeux de Derek ne quittèrent pas ceux de Stiles et Derek se demanda si Stiles pouvait voir à quel point il avait le cœur lourd à cause de lui.

Quand les mains de Stiles ne tremblèrent plus de froid, Derek les enleva des siennes. Mais le regard fixe de Stiles restait le même et Derek se décala dans son siège quand il mouilla ses lèvres avec sa langue.

Ils étaient juste assis là, leurs regards faisant des allers retours entre leurs bouches et leurs yeux et Derek sentit que son cœur pouvait bondir hors de sa poitrine. Et il pensa… il pensa à beaucoup de choses.

Il pensa à la meute qui était toujours à la maison, probablement en train de se réveiller.

Et à Scott qui le remarquera instantanément.

Il pensa à Malia qui le remarquera dans quelques temps et ça sera tellement, tellement et horriblement maladroit parce que même si elle et Stiles avaient rompus il y a longtemps, Derek savait au fond de lui que chacun se souciait encore de l'autre.

Enfin il pensa à lui, à ses propres sentiments et ce que lui et Stiles pourraient devenir ensemble. Et ils méritaient ça.

Alors, tandis qu'ils se fixaient tout les deux, défiant l'autre de faire le premier pas, Derek ne vit aucune raison de ne pas le faire.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Stiles et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

En premier lieu, aucun des deux ne bougea et le levier de vitesse s'enfonçait dans les côtes de Derek. Ils étaient juste tout les deux assis là, leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Ensuite, il y eût un déclic. Les yeux de Stiles se fermèrent doucement et il empoigna le Henley de Derek avant de commencer à réellement l'embrasser. Derek l'intensifia, sa langue se glissant facilement dans la bouche de Stiles après qu'il eût séparé ses lèvres. Ses mains étaient douces contre le visage chaud et rougi de Stiles.

Et Stiles… et bien Stiles rattrapait son peu d'expérience avec vraiment beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Et Derek savait, tout au fond de lui qu'il n'y aurait jamais de mauvais baiser avec Stiles.

Un coup de tonnerre les sépara.

Les lèvres de Stiles étaient brillantes, rouges et gonflées. Sa peau avait de jolies nuances de rouges là où la barbe de Derek s'était frottée. Stiles avait aussi les cheveux ébouriffés et sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement tout comme le son de son cœur qui martelait dans les oreilles de Derek.

Et puis, Stiles rigola… tout son corps tremblait et son sourire était à deux doigts de séparer son visage en deux. Derek ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être drôle jusqu'à que Stiles ne se penche pour l'embrasser rapidement et chastement sur la bouche.

« On vient juste d'avoir notre premier baiser sous la pluie » déclara Stiles quand son rire avait laissé la place à des petits gloussements.

Il souriait toujours et lui rendit la pareille avec un sourire de son cru. Il attrapa la main de Stiles et souriait toujours quand il emmêla leurs doigts ensemble.

Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur se gonflait ou pourquoi il avait des frissons qui courraient dans son dos ou ce sentiment dans son estomac mais il se disait qu'il aimait ça. Il aimait vraiment ça.

* * *

**(1) Une causeuse est un fauteuil à deux places. Pour la petite anecdote, en anglais, ça s'appelle a loveseat, littéralement, un fauteuil d'amour.**

**(2) Ce sont des bonbons qui piquent !**

**(3) Le Mountain Dew est une boisson américaine au goût d'agrumes.**

**(4) Ce sont des aimants avec des mots dessus que l'on met bout à bout pour former une phrase, souvent surréaliste, qui ne veut rien dire. J'ai pas trouvé d'autre équivalent français donc si quelqu'un connaît ça, dites le moi.**

**(5) Un Diner est une sorte de petit restaurant américain qui sert surtout des petits déjeuners. Ils trop très populaires en Amérique, vous avez sûrement dû en voir dans certaines séries ou films.**

**Alors mes loulous votre avis sur ce chapitre ? En espérant que Derek ne soit pas trop OOC. Mais je trouvais que pour une fois qu'on savait ce que pensait Derek de Stiles et bien il fallait pas rater cette occasion.**

**Pour la petite info c'est moi qui ai trouvé les titres des chapitres. Ce sont tous des mots du chapitre. Ici le coup de tonnerre fait référence à la météo mais aussi à leurs sentiments selon moi. Votre avis sur ce titre ?**

**A la prochaine fois !**


	2. Son coeur battant la chamade

**(Lucette s'incline) Désolée mais alors vraiment désolée pour ce retard. C'était vraiment une semaine chargée pour moi et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver du temps pour traduire. Mais la voilà, il est là pour votre plus grand plaisir.**

**Je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour avoir commenté cette fic ainsi que pour la suivre et la favoriter.**

**Sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire tout ça.**

* * *

Derek sût, dès le moment où Stiles dérapa dans son loft, agrippant sauvagement une pile de dossiers, que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer.

« Ce sont des sorcières » dit Stiles en étalant tous ses documents (qui avaient tous le logo du bureau du shérif parce que voilà…) sur la table « Toutes les preuves nous conduisent à ça »

Derek se pencha contre la table et examina les rapports, les photographies des scènes de crime et même les relevés téléphoniques. Il y avait des disparitions de jeunes filles et de jeunes garçons, tous plus jeunes que Stiles de quelques années. On dirait que certains n'étaient même pas encore entrés au collège. Et dans chaque scène de crime, il y avait des symboles brûlés sur le sol.

Derek tourna une page et tressaillit. Le corps avait été jeté dans un fossé, apparemment. Ses yeux vides fixant le monde des vivants.

« Comment tu as eu ça ? » demanda Derek en fixant Stiles les sourcils relevés.

Stiles lui envoya un sourire tout à fait innocent avant de tendre le bras pour attraper une pile de photos qui avait été zoomée uniquement sur les symboles. Derek ne connaissait pas la plupart d'entre eux mais il avait l'intuition que Stiles avait raison. Comme c'était souvent le cas.

« J'ai comparé ces symboles grâce au Bestiaire, à Deaton et à ce bon vieux Wikipédia » Stiles passa au crible quelques dossiers avant d'en sortir un avec des écritures précipitées dessus « Et la plupart d'entre eux sont des signes de rituels et de sacrifices. Der, ces sorcières tuent des enfants pour avoir quelque chose »

Derek l'observa longuement et durement avant de prendre son téléphone et d'appuyer sur le numéro trois de sa numérotation rapide. Scott décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie et, après avoir écouté l'explication brève et directe de Derek (Stiles leva les yeux au ciel à ça), lui promit d'être là dans dix minutes avec la meute.

Tandis qu'ils attendaient que les autres arrivent, Stiles trouva une des cartes qu'ils avaient utilisée durant la chasse de la meute d'alphas, toujours marquée de l'écriture d'Allison.

Stiles les fixa un moment, déglutissant difficilement, avant de se pencher pour attraper un bloc de post-it.

Derek fronça les sourcils en le regardant et frissonna, il savait que la culpabilité ne partait jamais. Il la sentait tous les jours, la douleur de l'incendie et la culpabilité d'avoir tué Boyd, d'avoir laissé mourir Erica et d'avoir trouvé le corps de sa sœur. Eh bien, la moitié du corps. Et Derek détestait, haïssait l'idée que Stiles doive aussi passer par là.

Donc il se mit derrière lui et posa un doux baiser sur sa nuque, sur son épaule et sur sa jugulaire. Derek pouvait sentir le pouls de Stiles sous son toucher et c'était enivrant.

Stiles soupira et tripota les cordons de son sweat à capuche. Puis il se retourna et planta rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres de Derek. Celui-ci allait poser sa main sur la joue de Stiles quand il se recula, un petit sourire se nichant sur ses lèvres. Puis Stiles fit claquer son stylo plusieurs fois avant de griffonner d'autres notes pour lui et la meute sur les post-it roses, violets et bleus qu'il avait trouvé.

Isaac fût le premier à se montrer. Lui et Stiles commençaient doucement à construire une amitié en dehors de leur respect mutuel et les commentaires salaces faits au dépend de chacun avaient en grande partie cessés.

Après Isaac arriva Lydia et enfin Malia. Très vite la meute entière fût entassée autour de la table, écoutant Stiles débiter le même baratin qu'il avait sorti à Derek il n'y a pas quinze minutes.

Scott présenta un plan qui consistait à se séparer en différentes paires pour aller dans différentes parties de la ville pour faire des recherches. Scott suggéra que Derek aille avec Malia, étant la plus jeune membre de la meute et en apprenant encore sur ses capacités.

Derek était sur le point de protester mais il vit que Stiles était avec Isaac. Et même si leur amitié n'était pas très forte, chacun avait au moins assez confiance en l'autre pour ne pas se faire tuer (en tout cas Derek l'espérait) Il croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et se posta près de sa cousine qui sautillait sur ses plantes de pieds.

En cinq minutes, ils avaient complété leur plan. Ils iraient tous dans leur partie de la ville, feraient leur petite enquête et reviendraient au loft deux heures plus tard pour parler de leurs découvertes. Très simple. Vraiment.

Scott et Liam iraient dans le quartier industriel où il y avait de nombreux entrepôts abandonnés. Lydia et Kira iraient à l'école. Stiles et Isaac seraient autour de la forêt tandis que Derek et Malia iraient dans la forêt.

Derek conduit Malia à sa voiture, ils démarrèrent et suivirent la Jeep jusqu'à une route près des restes de la maison des Hale. Stiles stoppa sa Jeep et la gara dans l'un des petits chemins de la route tandis que Derek continua de conduire sur le chemin de terre qui menait jusqu'à la demeure des Hale.

Ils sortirent et commencèrent à marcher. Derek rappela à Malia de laisser ses sens prendre le dessus, de les laisser faire le travail à sa place. Il flâna dans les alentours tout en captant chacune des odeurs.

« Derek ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose » dit Malia en chuchotant peu après le début de leurs recherches. Derek se dirigea vers elle. Elle regardait par terre.

L'odeur du sang lui sauta à la figure cependant il y avait aussi des traces de pure panique, de douleur, de mort. Finalement il courut et vit le corps. Elle avait à peine dix ans, la gorge tranchée et du sang tachant sa robe auparavant blanche. Il sentit une douleur au fond de sa poitrine mais il devait s'imprégner un peu plus de son odeur. Il devait comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Lui et Malia s'accroupirent au même moment et s'approchèrent un peu plus de la petite fille. Malia tendit un bras tremblant et lui ferma les yeux.

Derek prit une profonde inspiration et en recueillit toutes les odeurs. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Pas sur la petite fille mais sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Finalement il capta l'odeur de quelque chose d'âcre, de quelque chose de putride. Il fonça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux pour fixer la source de cette odeur. Un chêne à même pas deux mètre de la petite fille. Il tourna autour d'elle puis se dirigea vers l'arbre, traçant le contour du symbole du bout du doigt. Il était marqué dans l'écorce, certaines lignes étaient encore noires à cause des flammes. Il était à peu près sûr que c'était l'un des symboles qu'il avait vu sur des photos mais il se dit que Stiles, lui, le saura.

Il attrapa son téléphone, prit une photo en espérant qu'elle soit claire, même dans le noir et l'envoya à Stiles. Deux minutes plus tard, il reçut une réponse.

**[De : Stiles] **_Ce symbole est le plus commun de toutes les photos. On est sur la bonne voie !_

Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais il souriait alors qu'il lui répondait rapidement puis il remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Malia se pencha contre l'arbre voisin et l'observa, la tête penché sur le côté. Ses narines étaient grandes ouvertes et il pouvait dire qu'elle rassemblait ses émotions et ses sentiments avec ses sens. Ce qui, ok, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se sentirait comme un prof fier de son élève.

« Vous semblez heureux ensemble » nota Malia les mains à moitié enfoncées dans les poches de son jean.

Derek en fût momentanément choqué parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de leur relation à la meute. Il était presque sûr que la plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà devinés mais quand même. Il se demandait s'il devait faire comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait mais elle avait totalement raison sur ce point. Et il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à mentir « Ouais c'est vrai »

Malia acquiesça et lui sourit légèrement « Tu l'aimes ? »

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand les yeux de Malia devinrent bleus et qu'elle commença à se transformer. Il était confus.

Seul la pleine lune avait cet effet là sur elle (et la prochaine pleine lune n'était que dans quelques semaines) Derek s'avança pour lui venir en aide et avait presque posé sa main sur son bras quand il le sentit aussi.

Exactement comme l'attraction de la lune. La souffrance dans ses os était la même, les flammes au fond de lui étaient toutes aussi importantes et douloureuses comme pas possible.

Il ferma durement les yeux et serra les poings mais il sentit soudainement ses griffes s'enfoncer dans ses paumes. Il savait qu'Isaac et Stiles étaient tout proches parce qu'il pouvait entendre le gémissement d'Isaac. Il releva soudainement la tête parce qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait. Mais c'était trop tard.

Les sorcières semblèrent apparaître de nulle part, déboulant de l'ombre comme si elles avaient tout le temps été là.

La femme tout devant souriait, ses lèvres rouges laissant apparaître un sourire éclatant.

Même si le surnaturel pouvait aller très loin, elles étaient exactement comme Derek les avait imaginées. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elles ne ressemblaient pas aux sorcières des contes et des films et que la plupart d'entre elles étaient assez belles et qu'elles ignoraient l'étendu de leurs pouvoirs jusqu'à un certain âge. La plupart d'entre elles utilisaient de la magie pure et innocente. Mais les sorcières debout devant eux irradiaient une aura sombre qui lui donnait des frissons. Et le je-ne-devrait-pas-ressembler-à-ça groupe de tops modèles venait juste de s'éloigner du podium pendant une minute.

« Derek Hale » reluqua la sorcière en enroulant une longue mèche noire et ondulée autour de son doigt « Ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance »

Derek ne répondit pas. Il resta planté devant Malia et priait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que Stiles et Isaac aient rebroussé chemin et qu'ils ne soient pas près de tout ça.

Mais le sort qu'elles utilisaient devait être puissant puisqu'il entendit le hurlement de Scott alors que celui-ci était censé être à l'autre bout de la ville il y a une minute. Derek savait qu'ils étaient à deux doigts du bain de sang. Il s'accroupit en position d'attaque, grognant à la figure des sorcières quand il entendit une branche craquer.

Derek regarda à sa gauche et vit Stiles. Et il sentit son cœur s'alourdir.

* * *

Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arpenter le sol.

D'un bout du loft à l'autre et inversement. Son expression n'était que dureté et Isaac avait arrêté d'essayer de le sortir de sa rêverie.

Lydia était assise au bout du canapé, les mains pleines de sang qui n'était pas le sien, en train d'expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé à un shérif très anxieux qui n'était pas en ville à cause d'un séminaire d'entrainement. Kira nettoyait son katana et même si les battements de son cœur étaient forts et stables, ses mouvements étaient saccadés. Derek pouvait dire qu'elle était terrifiée.

Derek ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux autres. Il ne pouvait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la plupart des blessures que lui et Scott avaient, étaient guéries depuis une heure et que ça allait bientôt se terminer. Putain, Scott n'avait pas lâché les alentours de la chambre de Derek, préférant s'asseoir à quelques millimètres de la porte, les genoux contre sa poitrine

Une demi-heure plus tard, Deaton sortit de la chambre. Mélissa le suivait, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle retirait ses gants. Derek essaya de ne pas trembler et laissa Deaton expliquer à la meute tout ce qui c'était passé.

« Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que les sorcières que vous avez rencontré ont utilisées une espèce de sort de distraction ou de désorientation qui a les mêmes effets que la pleine lune » dit Deaton en fixant Derek « Stiles, lui, a été attaqué par un simple sort défensif, que je pourrais vous enseigner maintenant. Les effets devraient bientôt se dissiper et Mélissa a recousu la plaie sur son estomac »

« Est-ce qu'il… »

Derek fût coupé par Mélissa qui hocha la tête et sourit « Il est sain et sauf »

Un soupir de soulagement inonda la pièce et Derek se sentit brûler. Scott commença à flâner dans la pièce. Il avait tout entendu étant donné qu'il était au bout de la salle. Il croisa les bras et fixa pensivement Deaton.

« Vous pensez qu'elles voulaient quoi ? » demanda Scott et Derek crût entrapercevoir un soupçon de désir de vengeance dans ses yeux. Il leva le bras et posa sa main sur son épaule. C'était la moindre des choses.

« Tu as dit qu'elles étaient attirantes n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Deaton. Scott acquiesça et les autres aussi. « Je pense qu'elles utilisaient la pureté des enfants et les sacrifices pour avoir la beauté. Avec la beauté viens le pouvoir qu'elles ne savaient tout simplement pas gérer. Je dois lire les rapports mais j'ai entendu parler de nombreux cas similaires à celui-ci »

Et avec ça, tout le monde acquiesça comprenant enfin la situation. Ensuite, comme si quelqu'un avait claqué des doigts, toute la meute se dirigea ensemble vers la chambre. Les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent de bleu dans un avertissement et ceux de Scott étaient d'un rouge ardent.

« Derek nous appellera et nous dira quand il sera réveillé » dit Scott semblant plus alpha qu'il ne l'avait jamais été selon Derek. Cela semblait être la même chose pour les autres puisqu'ils semblaient tous légèrement choqués. Derek acquiesça pour lui donner sa promesse même s'il ne pensait qu'à une chose, c'est-à-dire entrer dans cette pièce et être là quand Stiles se réveillera. Scott le regarda durement avant de faire signe à tout le monde de ramasser leurs affaires et de sortir.

Finalement, _finalement_, Derek parcourra le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il pouvait entendre le martèlement du cœur de Stiles, les douces respirations qui sortaient de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Il entra dans la pièce et tout ce qu'il sentit, c'était Stiles. Derek se relaxa immédiatement. Il laissa la porte à peine entrouverte et traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir près de Stiles dans la chaise que Mélissa avait surement utilisée tout à l'heure. Cependant il s'arrêta net à deux pas du lit, fixant les épais morceaux de bandages qui recouvraient la moitié de l'abdomen de Stiles. La façon dont la plus jeune sorcière avait enfoncé le poignard dans son corps fit tressaillir Derek, un peu plus encore maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir de ses propres yeux.

La petite ligne rose, cicatrice laissée par le Nogitsune était toujours là, courbée vers le haut, disparaissant sous le bandage et réapparaissant sous son nombril. Derek laissa ses yeux errer sur l'autre homme. Sur la façon dont les draps étaient emmêlés autour de ses longues jambes, sur ses cheveux ébouriffés où une feuille y était encore coincée. Derek ne réalisait pas qu'il était debout depuis un moment en train de le fixer jusqu'à que Stiles ne parle.

« Arrête de faire ton loup effrayant et viens me faire un câlin »

C'était plus un marmonnement qu'autre chose mais Derek en capta chacun des mots. Il vit Stiles ouvrir les yeux, juste un petit peu.

Il y eût tout de suite deux iris ambre qui papillonnèrent en sa direction et le cœur de Derek s'accéléra. Donc il se dirigea vers le côté droit du lit et se glissa sous les couvertures, portant toujours son jean et son tee shirt ensanglanté.

Stiles soupira et se blottit immédiatement contre Derek et utilisa sa poitrine comme oreiller. Derek laissa son bras retomber contre le vrai oreiller, laissant ses doigts effleurer le bras de Stiles. Celui-ci s'endormit quelques instants plus tard. Derek envoya un message à tout le monde, leur informant que Stiles s'était réveillé mais qu'il s'était maintenant rendormit. Après ça, il laissa son esprit et son corps se relaxer et s'endormit, son cœur battant la chamade et des étincelles noyant sa poitrine.

* * *

**Je dois dire que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'ai l'impression que mes phrases sont légèrement tordues. Bref votre avis ?**

**Je me suis aussi rendue compte que vous n'avait pas pu voir le titre du premier chapitre. Que je suis bête parfois. Bref le chapitre précédent s'appelait 'Un coup de tonnerre'**

**Aujourd'hui c'est 'Son cœur battant la chamade'. Référence à la dernière phrase de ce chapitre mais aussi à cause des émotions que lui procure Stiles… Hé hé, ils sont amoureux nos tourtereaux vous ne trouvez pas.**

**A la prochaine fois mes loulous (dans moins longtemps que ce chapitre promis !)**


	3. Le goût du rire

**Hey coucou mes loulous, comme promis je vous offre le nouveau chapitre plus vite que le dernier (bon ok, celui-ci est très court… hum).**

**Un petit chapitre tout en fluff et en guimauve (oui j'avoue j'aime ça, que ce soit en bonbons ou en fictions) En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**Encore merci à tous les lecteurs et merci à tout les reviewers de cette fiction, je suis très heureuse merci à vous.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Mais putain c'était quoi ça ? »

Derek se mit à sourire tout seul en observant les chiffres du micro onde décroitre depuis trois minutes. Une seconde avant la fin du minuteur, Derek sortit le pop corn et le mit dans un grand bol avant de jeter le paquet à la poubelle. Il ferma la porte du micro onde et remit l'heure dessus. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon. Stiles était affalé sur le canapé, le bras levé et le doigt pointé en direction de la télé, incrédule.

Derek se laissa tomber près de lui et lui offrit le bol. Stiles le prit joyeusement et le cala entre ses jambes vêtues d'un pantalon de survêtement. Il en fourra une poignée dans sa bouche avant de se tourner vers Derek, son expression étant à cet instant précis quelque part entre le choc et l'agacement.

« T'as manqué ça Wolfy » (1) dit Stiles en faisant de grands gestes en direction de la télévision où un autre candidat sortait de la scène de X-Factor « Ce mec était vraiment génial, genre, j'veux dire, une superstar potentiellement géniale et ils l'ont écarté et dit non parce qu'il était un peu trop 'moyen'. Putain c'est pas vrai ça ! »

Derek sourit affectueusement et haussa les épaules avant d'attraper une poignée de pop corn pour lui.

Stiles reprit du poil de la bête en voyant une rouquine aux cheveux ondulés monter sur la scène avec sa guitare acoustique. Stiles prit une gorgée de son Coca au moment où elle commença sa chanson.

Derek remarqua qu'il regardait Stiles plus que l'audition parce que c'était vraiment impossible de ne pas le faire. Il s'exaltait sur chaque petite chose et sortait des trucs aléatoires tels que…

« Saleté de Simon ! »

… donc ouais. Derek aimait les soirées X-Factor plus que de raisons. Qu'on le poursuive.

« Der, tu regardes même pas ! » s'exclama Stiles à un moment donné en le fixant, bouche bée.

Les yeux de Derek se glissèrent un peu plus bas, sur les suçons qui disparaissaient doucement de son cou puis sur les rougeurs présentes sur sa poitrine nue à cause de sa barbe. Stiles dit quelque chose d'autre mais il ne l'entendit pas.

Au lieu de ça, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Le son surpris puis heureux que fit Stiles était beaucoup trop difficile à gérer pour Derek. Stiles passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek pour tirer légèrement dessus puis il déposa le bol de pop corn sur la table basse ce qui lui permit basculer sa jambe au dessus des cuisses de Derek pour s'y installer.

Ils étaient dans leur bulle quand la bruyante musique d'introduction de l'émission annonça la fin de la publicité. Stiles fit un petit bruit sur les lèvres de Derek avant de se retourner pour regarder la prochaine audition.

Derek soupira mais il était parfaitement content de cette nouvelle position. Il embrassa Stiles derrière l'oreille puis descendit jusqu'à l'étendue pâle de son cou, passant ses lèvres sur les suçons qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. Il embrassa ensuite son épaule et inspira profondément quand il arriva au niveau de sa nuque.

Au début, Stiles le frappa sans grand enthousiasme cependant il s'arrêta rapidement, trop absorbé par l'émission.

Au début de la seconde série de publicités, Stiles se retourna et l'embrassa durement, audacieusement et passionnément, leurs nez se touchant. Les mains de Derek se posèrent sur le dos de Stiles, l'amenant encore plus près de lui. Les jambes de Stiles se resserrèrent autour des hanches de Derek pour s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui alors qu'il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Derek grogna et resserra ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles. Il trouvait ça tellement captivant de voir que, même s'ils n'avaient pas fait ça très souvent depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles, c'était toujours aussi sauvagement et génialement à couper le souffle à chaque fois. Il commençait à relever le tee shirt de Stiles quand cette saleté d'émission recommença. Stiles posa une main sur sa poitrine et le repoussa doucement pour qu'il puisse regarder.

Stiles se vautra contre le bras du canapé et Derek le suivit, embrassant malicieusement son cou et se délectant des rires étouffés de Stiles. Il posa ses lèvres sur la clavicule de Stiles, retraçant sa forme avec sa langue et s'appliquant à laisser un nouveau suçon juste au dessus de l'os. Stiles lui frappa la tête tandis que la sienne se laissait tomber contre le canapé.

« Oh mon Dieu, laisse moi le regarder massacrer cette audition et après je te ferai une fellation »

Derek soupira dans son cou et se rassit de son côté du canapé, laissant Stiles poser ses jambes sur ses genoux.

Derek commença à lui masser les cuisses sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Cependant le gloussement et le mouvement que fit Stiles quand il lui massa la cheville était hilarant. Naturellement, Derek le fit une nouvelle fois et Stiles eût la même réaction même s'il s'était préparé à une seconde attaque. Au bout de la cinquième fois, Derek sourit diaboliquement avant que Stiles ne s'élance sur les genoux de Derek et n'enroule ses bras autour de son cou pour rire contre ses lèvres.

Derek se dit que le goût du rire de Stiles était quelque chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

* * *

**(1) J'ai préféré garder le mot anglais, c'est plus classe !**

**Alors mes loulous? Votre avis est fait d'or et Lucette ne mord toujours pas.**

**Aujourd'hui nous avons donc 'Le goût du rire'… je dois vous faire un dessin ? Pas besoin d'explications sur ce titre de chapitre.**


	4. Son gâteau préféré

**Coucou tout le monde comment allez vous ? Je suis heureuse de vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre tout frais traduit.**

**Encore un gros merci à vous tous pour lire cette traduction j'en suis plus qu'heureuse. Un merci tout spécial à une nouvelle lectrice (ou peut-être lecteur ?), fanais, qui a favorité et followé toutes mes trads d'un coup. Merci à toi je suis plus que flattée que tu ais tout aimé. (Je n'ai jamais eu autant de notifications sur ma boite mail j'en étais toute retournée) N'hésite pas à commenter**

**J'annonce aussi la présence d'un tout petit bébé CITRON DILUÉ (pardon lemon dilué…hum)**

**Dégustez !**

* * *

C'était le samedi de la première semaine des vacances de Noël et Derek était ridiculement anxieux.

Il se tordait nerveusement les mains. Il les serrait fortement avant de les relâcher. Il était assis depuis un moment, il essayait de lire, il essayait de regarder le film qu'Isaac regardait. Puis il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

A treize heure, Isaac partit en levant les yeux au ciel et en lui promettant de revenir avec une banderole qui disait 'BIENVENUE STILES (MÊME SI TU N'ES PARTI QUE DEPUIS DEUX SEMAINES') si ça pouvait l'aider. Derek se contenta de le fixer et le regarda partir avec son sac à dos sur l'épaule.

Isaac avait raison. A cause de ses examens qui le stressaient, Stiles avait décidé de rester sur le campus pour étudier, passer ses examens et économiser de l'argent pour les vacances. Ce qui voulait aussi dire : pas de visites dans son dortoir (il avait des règles strictes… qui comptaient pour le sheriff)

Donc ouais. Ca faisait un certain temps que Derek n'avait pas vu Stiles sauf si on prenait en compte les entrevues sur Skype.

Derek nettoya même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à laver. Puis il alla se doucher même s'il s'était déjà douché deux fois.

Quand il se retrouva debout devant le miroir embué, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, il décida de ralentir la cadence. Il se dit que s'il s'activait, il allait ruminer ses idées noires et que ça n'allait pas du tout l'aider, donc il ralentit fortement la cadence.

Il s'habilla tranquillement, mit un jean puis un Henley et se brossa les dents. Il mit même plus de temps pour se sécher et pour discipliner ses cheveux humides alors que d'habitude il les laissait tels quels.

Et bien sûr, il envoya des messages à Stiles.

**[De : Stiles] **_Je suis presque sûr d'avoir réussi l'introduction de mon examen de criminologie. C'est la fête !_

**[De : Stiles] **_Je serai là à sept heures au fait. Je dois d'abord passer chez moi pour voir mon père sinon il me tuera._

**[De : Stiles] **_Oh et j'attends un accueil très chaleureux si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Derek étouffa un rire. Cependant ses pouces s'étaient figés au dessus de l'écran. Il n'était pas sûr de la réponse à envoyer. Cependant Stiles le sauva sans s'en rendre compte en les lançant dans leur habituel débat 'Super héros A VS Super héros B au combat' (1)

Deux heures plus tard, Derek devina que Stiles était sûrement parti de la fac et qu'il était en train de conduire puisqu'il ne répondait plus une milliseconde après que Derek ait envoyé son message. En tout cas ça lui allait. La sécurité d'abord (2) Ensuite il secoua la tête parce que c'était sa vie !

Malgré sa bonne volonté, Derek sortit pour acheter des mélanges pour gâteaux. Pour s'occuper.

Vraiment.

Il mélangea les ingrédients ensemble pour faire la pâte qu'il versa dans un moule pour la mettre dans le four.

Le mélange avait exigé un glaçage 'extrême aux deux chocolats' mais il n'avait trouvé qu'un glaçage à la vanille des îles (3) dans le magasin. Il avait haussé les épaules et l'avait quand même acheté parce que c'était le préféré de Stiles.

Il glaça le gâteau et regarda l'heure : 18h09. Moins d'une heure à attendre.

Il sortit le gâteau du four, pour le poser là où Stiles pourrait le trouver. Ensuite il mit un jean qui n'était pas couvert de farine ou plein de taches de glaçage puis s'avachit dans le canapé un livre à la main.

Là. Il avait décidé qu'il ne bougerait plus. Qu'il s'occuperait jusqu'à l'arrivée de Stiles.

Bien sûr, il se retrouva tellement absorbé par le roman de science fiction que Liam avait laissé trainé sur la table basse il y a quelques semaines qu'il ne remarqua l'arrivée de Stiles que quand celui-ci frappa à la porte.

Et… ok… Derek avait prévu d'ouvrir tranquillement la porte et de laisser entrer Stiles. Peut être lui montrer ce satané gâteau et l'embrasser.

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte et vit Stiles, les joues rouges, les cheveux ébouriffés et portant un des ses tee shirt, tout arriva. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et attrapa Stiles pour l'embrasser passionnément. Stiles ne se plaint pas le moins du monde. Il se contenta de lâcher le sac qu'il avait apporté et de glisser ses bras autour du coup de Derek.

Ils avancèrent doucement dans le loft et Derek se souvint à peine avoir fermé la porte. Ensuite deux mains lui retirèrent son tee shirt et ces mêmes doigts firent leur chemin jusqu'à ses épaules, sa poitrine et ses côtes puis dansèrent au dessus de son abdomen. Derek arracha le tee shirt de Stiles (_son_ tee shirt) puis l'embrassa dans le cou alors que ses mains se posaient sur ses hanches.

Stiles embrassa Derek sur les lèvres et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Les mains de Derek descendirent un peu plus, passèrent les fesses de Stiles jusqu'à qu'il ait une bonne emprise sur ses cuisses. Il le hissa sans effort et le rire légèrement surpris que Stiles laissa échapper le fit frissonner.

Les jambes de Stiles étaient nouées autour de sa taille et il tira légèrement les cheveux de Derek, le faisant grogner. Stiles sourit un peu plus donc il le refit une nouvelle fois sauf qu'en plus de ça, il mordilla l'épaule de Derek.

Quand ils arrivèrent à sa chambre, Derek ferma la porte derrière lui avant d'allonger Stiles sur le lit et de ramper entre les jambes de celui-ci. Derek l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, lentement et chastement. Il prit son temps pour embrasser sa gorge, sa clavicule, sa poitrine et ses côtes puis mordilla espièglement sa hanche. Il fit descendre la braguette de Stiles alors que celui-ci avait déjà posé sa main sur la virilité de Derek en lui souriant innocemment.

« Ravi de te voir aussi, big guy » (4) marmonna Stiles et Derek étouffa un rire dans sa peau.

Plus tard, après que Derek les ait nettoyés avec un gant de toilette humide, Stiles dessinait des cercles sur la peau de Derek du bout des doigts.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, et ça fait seulement quatorze jours que je suis parti » murmura Stiles. Ses cils glissèrent contre sa pommette quand il leva les yeux vers lui et ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient collés à son front. Derek acquiesça et se pencha pour embrasser le dessus de sa tête.

« Tout le monde était occupé à cause des examens. C'était tranquille ici. Mais c'est toi qui m'a le plus manqué » admit Derek tout en admirant la façon dont les yeux de Stiles s'illuminaient « Isaac reste ici puisque il a fini ses examens un peu plus tôt. Je crois qu'il est un peu en colère de ne pas s'être inscrit autre part. Ca le déprime un peu de voir tout le monde rentrer en avion ou faire plusieurs heures en voitures »

« Il peut s'inscrire autre part l'année prochaine, s'il le veut vraiment » dit Stiles et Derek acquiesça en haussant les épaules.

« C'est sympa qu'il soit là quand même » Derek baissa les yeux pour regarder Stiles, admirant la façon dont les taches de rousseur ressortaient sur sa peau rougie, fixant les suçons présents sur sa gorge et contemplant les bleus en forme de doigts sur ses hanches.

« Ouais. Eh bien, je reviendrais ici plus souvent si j'ai droit à _ça _à chaque visite » sourit Stiles le visage enfoncé dans le bras de Derek. Il embrassa son épaule et se blottit un peu plus contre Derek en passant une de ses longues jambes au dessus de celles de l'autre homme.

Derek le pensait endormi mais quand il essaya de remonter les couvertures, Stiles le stoppa en posant une main sur son poignet.

« Attends, c'est un gâteau que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ou c'est mon imagination ? »

Le cœur de Derek se gonfla et il se dit qu'il était amoureux alors qu'il traversait la pièce pour couper deux parts de gâteau au glaçage à la vanille des îles à minuit.

Selon Stiles, le gâteau avait le même goût que ce que l'on ressentait pendant le sexe.

* * *

**(1) Bon… ok… j'avoue n'avoir saisi que la moitié de ce que ça voulait dire. Je pense que ça doit faire référence à Stiles et son addiction pour les super héros (Batman !)**

**(2) Et c'est aussi valable pour TOI lecteur qui a le permis ou qui est en conduite accompagnée.**

**(3) Le terme original était un glaçage 'french vanilla' donc j'ai fait mes recherches et le terme french vanilla ne désigne pas une préparation avec de la vanille venant de France mais c'est une méthode spécifique pour faire les glaces à la vanille. Celle-ci est faite à base d'œufs qui relèvent le goût de la vanille pour qu'il soit plus prononcé. C'est le cas, d'ailleurs, de la crème anglaise et pâtissière qui sont du même genre.**

**Je n'avais pas vraiment de traduction pour ça donc j'ai préféré mettre vanille des îles. Ca vous dérange pas ?**

**(4) Autant garder l'orignal c'est mieux. Vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**Alors votre avis mes loulous ? Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin de cette trad.**


	5. La gaieté pure

**Coucou mes loulous… hein ? … quoi ? … je suis en retard ? NON !**

**Bon en fait si… j'ai du retard… honte à moi vraiment. Mais pour votre information j'ai voulu poster hier mais le site à beugé. Hein ? Ca change rien ?**

**Bon ok, honte à moi !**

**Bonne lecture à vous et merci encore pour vos commentaires.**

* * *

« Mec, t'as pas à t'en faire »

Derek envoya un regard sceptique à Stiles du coin de l'œil, les doigts serrés autour du volant.

Noël étant dans quelques jours, John avait demandé à faire un diner de Noël en avance, profitant que tout le monde soit en ville et pas accaparé par leurs propres familles. Toute la meute était invitée et Derek était en train de légèrement paniquer.

Parce que… eh bien… John était habitué à la meute et avait commencé à apprécier Derek mais quand même. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il dirait quand il découvrira que Derek sort avec son fils.

« Der, s'il te plait » chuchota Stiles en attrapant la main qui était posée sur sa cuisse depuis le début du trajet pour l'enlacer « Depuis l'attaque des harpies il y a deux ans, mon père te considère comme faisant parti de la famille. Là c'est juste un peu plus… sérieux »

« Ouais et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il fera quand il le découvrira » grommela Derek en pensant aux possibilités.

Il y avait des balles à l'aconit chargées dans son pistolet.

Il y avait l'inévitable crochet du gauche et Derek savait que John pouvait l'envoyer très facilement.

Et bien sûr, le pire de tout ça, le gaz lacrymogène. Derek gémit rien qu'en y pensant.

Stiles lui envoya un regard entendu et posa ses lèvres sur les doigts de Derek. La rapidité avec laquelle les lèvres de Stiles sur sa peau le calmait était ridicule. Derek soupira et Stiles sourit avant de tripoter la radio pour enfin trouver une station qui diffusait des chansons de Noël en boucle.

Stiles commença à fredonner la chanson _Have Yourself a Merry Little Chirstmas _tandis que Derek essayait de respirer. Il tourna dans la rue de la maison de Stiles et déglutit alors qu'il se garait derrière la voiture de John. Il y avait d'autres voitures garées dans la rue près de la maison et deux autres en face. La rue était donc bien remplie. Derek devina que John avait laissé la dernière place pour la Jeep.

Stiles était légèrement devant Derek, grimpant les marches du porche en courant et frappant deux fois à la porte avant d'en tourner la poignée de les faire entrer tout les deux.

Stiles enleva son manteau et John apparut dans l'entrée.

Derek fût submergé par l'odeur de la nourriture, par la joie et la gaîté pure de tout le monde.

John enlaça Stiles et lui tapota le dos, souriant de toutes ses dents. Ce n'est que quand il fût attiré dans une étreinte et que Derek sentit le matériau rêche sous ses mains, qu'il réalisa qu'il faisait tache dans le décor par rapport aux autres.

Il jeta un œil dans la pièce et remarqua que même Stiles brandissait son propre pull hideux de Noël (qui était d'un rouge sombre qui lui allait bien, avec une poignée de bonhommes de neige et de sapins de Noël placés et cousus grossièrement dessus) Quand John s'éloigna et lui dit où tout le monde était, Derek fixa Stiles avec tellement d'intensité qu'il _espérait _que le message soit clair.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser sortir sans un pull ringard ? » lâcha Stiles en haussant un sourcil. Derek grogna intérieurement.

Stiles lui attrapa le poignet et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre où certains de ses bouquins étaient empilés sur le bureau. Stiles fouilla dans son armoire avant de jubiler et d'approcher Derek comme s'il était un animal blessé.

Derek écarquilla les yeux en voyant le pull que Stiles avait sorti pour lui. Il avait dû l'acheter spécialement pour Derek parce que même de loin, il pouvait deviner qu'il était trop grand pour Stiles.

« Je doi… »

« Derek Hale » Stiles posa ses mains sur ses hanches en lui envoyant un regard aussi menaçant que possible malgré le fait qu'il portait _ce _pull et ce bonnet de Père Noël que Mélissa lui avait foutu sur la tête alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers « Met ce satané pull »

Derek soupira mais il tendit tout de même les mains. Stiles fit un grand sourire et lui donna le pull. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de se diriger à l'étage inférieur.

Derek fixa le pull et se dit qu'il n'était pas aussi horrible que ça (comparé à celui d'Isaac qui était décoré avec des animaux et des ornements) donc il le passa. Il était de la même couleur que celui de Stiles sauf que le sien avait des motifs de rennes et de flocons de neige. Il déposa son tee shirt sur le lit de Stiles avant d'aller en bas.

Dans la cuisine, Mélissa recevait de l'aide de la part de Scott et d'Isaac. Derek les salua avec un petit sourire et demanda s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour les aider.

Stiles entra tranquillement dans la pièce tout en avalant une gorgée de sa boisson dans un verre en plastique décoré de gui et Mélissa hocha la tête avec gratitude. Elle tendit à Stiles et Derek une pile d'assiette et des couverts.

Stiles sourit à Mélissa avant d'emmener Derek en direction de la salle à manger. Derek plaça les assiettes sur la table et Stiles y déposa les couteaux et les fourchettes.

Derek se sentait bien. A faire quelque chose de normal, de banal et même de domestique avec Stiles pendant ces vacances.

Quand Stiles cogna sa hanche contre la sienne, sourit et puis l'embrassa avant de repartir pour aider autre part, Derek savait au plus profond de lui, qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

* * *

Après qu'ils aient fini de diner et qu'ils aient commencé le dessert.

Et que les discussions sur l'école et les histoires folles-mais-vraies (celle sur la colocataire de Lydia, le petit ami de celle-ci et l'alarme incendie était probablement la meilleure) avaient en grande partie été racontées, Stiles se racla la gorge et tapota son verre.

Derek aurait levé les yeux au ciel mais il avait un nœud à l'estomac qui commençait sérieusement à le travailler… et il était terrifié.

« Ok. Donc je suis presque sûr que tout le monde ici est au courant de ça mais…» Stiles jeta hâtivement un œil à Derek, qui ne réussit qu'à faire un rapide acquiescement « Je… nous… voulons annoncer notre relation à toute la meute »

Tout était silencieux.

Stiles agrippa un peu plus la main de Derek sous la table.

Extrêmement fort.

Si Derek avait été humain, il aurait sûrement eu quelques doigts brisés.

Il se souvint de ce que Stiles lui avait raconté quand celui-ci avait dit aux autres qu'il était bisexuel, c'était juste avant qu'il ne soit diplômé du lycée. Son père, Mélissa et Scott (qui étaient tous présents à ce moment là et les premiers à le découvrir) l'avaient très bien accepté.

Mais là c'était vraiment différent. Derek sentit ses oreilles rougir à cause de l'attention soudaine qui était portée sur lui et Stiles. Il baissa les yeux et fixa la nappe quand John fût le premier à briser le silence.

« Vous n'étiez vraiment pas doué pour le cacher les garçons »

Des rires nerveux éclatèrent parmi la meute et Stiles pouvait sûrement transpercer la tête de son père tellement il le regardait intensément.

Mélissa se contenta de sourire et se versa une tasse de café.

Scott renifla parce qu'il leur avait fait face à peine deux _heures_ après leur premier baiser.

John soupira et attira son fils dans une sorte de petite étreinte tout en serrant son épaule.

« Je suis d'accord avec ça tu le sais non ? » John haussa les sourcils et Stiles acquiesça, le soulagement se déversant dans son corps.

Derek laissa échapper un soupir qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il retenait et risqua un regard en direction de John. Etonnement, l'homme lui envoya un regard chaleureux et tout devint plus simple après ça.

Ils terminèrent leur dessert et tandis que la table se débarrassait et que Derek portait les verres vides, John tira sa manche et montra du doigt la porte d'entrée.

Derek essuya ses mains soudainement moites sur son jean et suivit le sheriff à l'extérieur où l'air frais du mois de décembre soufflait sur leur peau.

« Donc, je ne veux pas jouer au papa poule mais » John lui sourit légèrement « Je sais que tu ne feras pas de mal à Stiles. Tu fais parti de la famille depuis des années maintenant Derek. Mais mon enfant avait le cœur brisé en regardant les épisodes de Scoody-Doo quand il était petit. Il aime de tout son cœur et je ne veux pas le revoir aussi malheureux qu'il l'était après sa rupture avec Malia ok ? »

Derek acquiesça, 100% d'accord « Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, John. Je le jure »

« Je te crois » John lui tapa l'épaule « Je suis content que vous soyez heureux »

« Merci » sourit Derek en tirant sur son pull.

Lydia sortit après un moment, ses longues boucles cascadant sur son épaule. Derek trouvait ça stupéfiant qu'elle puisse rendre un pull de Noël aussi laid, à la mode.

« On va prendre une grande photo de la meute » leur dit Lydia en pointant son pouce derrière elle par-dessus son épaule pour désigner la maison. Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et la suivirent à l'intérieur.

Stiles discutait de la nouvelle bande annonce d'un film Marvel avec Scott quand Derek entra dans la pièce. Stiles l'observa par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Derek hocha la tête et trente secondes plus tard, Mélissa demanda à tout le monde de se mettre en place. Elle donna plusieurs accessoires à tout le monde pour qu'ils les mettent pour la photo. Stiles fût bien trop heureux de placer des bois de rennes sur la tête de Derek.

Pour être sûr qu'ils ne ruinent pas la photo à cause de leurs yeux qui brillent, les loups garous prirent leurs précautions.

Scott embrassait la joue de Kira tout en tenant une branche de gui au dessus d'eux. Celle-ci souriait de toutes ses dents, les deux pouces en l'air.

Isaac avait trouvé une paire de lunettes ringardes avec marqué _Merry X-Mas _sur les verres, donc il les mit sur son nez.

Malia et Liam faisaient des grimaces et donc fermaient les yeux.

Et Stiles dit à Derek de fermer les yeux et de sourire, ce qu'il fit. Quand le retardateur s'enclencha pour prendre la photo, Derek sentit les lèvres de Stiles sur sa joue. Il sourit un peu plus et quand il observa la photo sur le nouvel appareil photo Canon de Mélissa et qu'il vit que l'image était ridiculement mignonne, Derek se dit qu'il fallait absolument la garder.

* * *

**On ne change pas une tradition… donc un petit extrait de ma prochaine traduction ça vous dit ?**

**C'est un OS et un UA mais toujours un Sterek.**

'_Son poignet le brûla, il siffla de douleur…_

_Il les enviait tous…_

_Personne ne vit Stiles pendant dix jours…_

_Donc la question était : où était passé Stiles ?..._

_« Comment ça ne panique pas ? T'AS VU CE QUI EST ECRIT ? »…_

_Elle le gifla encore une fois « BOUGE TON CUL ! »…_

_Il gémit avant d'enterrer son visage dans la nuque de Stiles…'_

**Hé hé c'est court mais ce n'est qu'un OS aussi… Niark niark niark**

**A la prochaine fois mes loulous.**


	6. Submergé par ce sentiment

**Coucou mes loulous. Oui c'est le dernier chapitre de cette trad. Apparemment certains ont cru que le chapitre précédent était le dernier.**

**QUE NENNI ! Voici le dernier chapitre pour vous.**

**Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas vous pouvez savoir le nombre de chapitres d'une de mes trads sur mon PROFIL, ainsi que les futures traductions que je ferai. Si vous êtes curieux, allez jeter un œil.**

**Aujourd'hui, 15 février, est aussi le jour de la 1ère journée internationale des œuvres aficionados. Cette journée célèbre, entre autres, les fictions. Vous êtes aussi invités à laisser des reviews sur vos œuvres préférées. Pour plus d'infos allez sur le site d'Archive of our Own et lisez la page française dédiée à ce sujet.**

**Bref je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

* * *

Stiles n'avait pas eu de crise de panique depuis presque trois ans.

Il n'en avait même pas eu durant ses examens de fin de lycée. Même pas pendant le combat contre les fées qui avaient pris d'assaut Beacon Hills pendant plusieurs semaines il y a deux étés. Même pas quand son père avait atterrit à l'hôpital pendant cinq jours après avoir croisé le chemin de Liam, qui bien sûr, n'avait pas été enchainé durant sa première pleine lune. Ni Derek ni Scott n'avaient réussi à le retenir.

Mais là, maintenant, alors qu'il était à la maison pour la semaine et que l'air froid de début Janvier lui glaçait le sang, il sentait qu'il pouvait en avoir une. Et seulement parce que, stupide comme il était, il avait décidé d'aller au cimetière. Parce qu'il voulait voir sa mère le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort.

Il gara la Jeep dans le parking désert et sortit pour faire son chemin sur le gravier. Les feuilles et l'herbe glacée craquèrent sous ses Converses et il garda ses mains profondément ancrées dans ses poches.

Pour les protéger du froid.

Mais surtout pour ne pas les voir trembler.

Il se rendit compte, à mi-chemin, qu'il n'avait pas de fleurs pour sa tombe.

Il se rendit compte au trois quart du chemin, qu'il avait laissé son téléphone dans sa Jeep.

Il réalisa à quelques pas de la tombe, que c'était la première fois qu'il venait voir sa mère sans son père. La première fois.

Tout en s'accroupissant, il se rendit compte que tout cela ne serait pas du tout facile.

Stiles fit courir ses doigts sur la pierre lisse, retraçant les lettres qui formaient _Claudia Stilinski._

Il déglutit et s'assit sur ses talons, ses yeux brillants alors qu'il regardait sa tombe. Il y avait une photographie d'elle sous son nom, prise le dernier Noël avant le diagnostic de sa maladie. Il observa son visage pendant un long moment et se demandait ce qu'elle penserait du grand bordel qu'avait été sa vie durant ces cinq dernières années.

Scott qui été devenu un loup garou (à cause de sa curiosité d'ado qui lui jouait encore des tours, même aujourd'hui), avoir affaire à un lézard tueur qui sortait avec son amour de jeunesse, une meute d'alphas, être possédé par l'esprit d'un démon renard de plusieurs milliers d'années qui lui donnait encore des cauchemars.

Vraiment, il se demandait ce qu'elle penserait de Derek. Il était presque sûr qu'elle l'aurait aimé. En tout cas il l'espérait.

Ensuite, Stiles pensa à toutes les choses qu'il ne pourrait pas faire avec elle dans le futur.

Elle ne criera pas dans la foule quand il sera diplômé de Berkeley.

Quand il se mariera.

Quand il aura des enfants.

Il pensait faire toutes ces choses avec Derek.

Ca devint difficile pour lui de respirer tout d'un coup. Les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient son front et ses mains qui tremblaient sans qu'il en ait le contrôle, tout ça lui était familier. Il était content d'être déjà assis mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir respirer commençait à le ronger de l'intérieur. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal et sa respiration était sifflante essayant d'inspirer de l'air qui ne passait pas ses lèvres.

Il plongea mollement sa main dans sa poche mais quand ses doigts ne rencontrèrent pas l'écran frais de son téléphone, il se souvient qu'il l'avait laissé dans sa Jeep qui était à dix minutes à pieds.

Il essaya de refaire comme avant.

Il essaya de compter chacune de ses respirations.

Il essaya de s'approprier encore un peu d'air mais un cruel souvenir de sa mère qui jouait du piano à un Stiles rieur de cinq ans qui essayait de grimper sur le banc à côté d'elle refit surface dans son esprit.

Il expira fortement avant de serrer les poings, il sentait la panique pure s'immiscer en lui et il ne _pouvait pas faire ça._

Il se dit qu'il imaginait la sensation de cette main sur son bras.

Juste après le décès de sa mère, il avait commencé à avoir des crises de paniques et personne n'avait été là pour le toucher. Ca l'avait effrayé encore plus. Une fois, il avait même failli griffer son père.

Maintenant il sentait qu'il avait un ancrage à quoi s'accrocher et quand il leva les yeux, malgré les larmes et les taches noirs qui obscurcissaient sa vue, il vit une personne floue qui ressemblait étrangement à Derek.

« Stiles, hey, je suis là »

Et ça c'était la voix de Derek.

Stiles déglutit et essaya de le suivre. Il essaya de suivre la voix de Derek à travers tout ça. Il essaya de parler mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche excepté un bruit étranglé.

Les mains de Derek attrapèrent ses poignets pour tirer les mains de Stiles sur sa poitrine, juste au dessus de son cœur. Stiles pouvait sentir les battements frénétiques du cœur de Derek. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine monter et descendre à chaque respiration. Ensuite, Derek posa ses mains sur les joues de Stiles.

« Écoute-moi » la voix de Derek était douce, légère, rassurante « Tu dois respirer avec moi Stiles »

Stiles réussit à peine à acquiescer. Ca devait plus ressembler à une brusque secousse qu'autre chose mais Derek avait saisi le message. Derek inspira profondément comme l'aurait demandé un docteur avec son stéthoscope posé sur la poitrine de son patient. Il inspira profondément puis expira lentement. Il fit des petits et lents mouvements circulaires sur les joues de Stiles.

Stiles ferma les yeux et focalisa son attention sur les inspirations et expirations qu'il sentait sous sa paume ainsi que sur la voix de Derek. Sa première et profonde inspiration fût tremblotante comme pas possible. Tremblotante comme l'étaient ses mains sur le tee shirt de Derek.

« C'est super » chuchota Derek « Fais le encore »

Stiles inspira encore profondément comme le faisait Derek. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus mais elles agrippaient le tee shirt de Derek comme on s'accrochait à la vie.

Il inspira une nouvelle fois.

Puis encore une fois.

Après plusieurs inspirations, ses poumons ne le faisaient plus souffrir et ses joues étaient humides à cause des larmes qu'il avait versées. Il ne pleurait plus désormais.

Après une lente expiration, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa Derek. Celui-ci semblait effrayé comme pas possible même s'il le cachait. Il le cachait si bien. Stiles déglutit et renifla avant que Derek n'essuie les larmes de ses joues.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? » dit Stiles d'une voix rauque en regardant tout autour de lui.

« Les battements de ton cœur étaient hors de contrôle, je pouvais presque le sentir » dit Derek en frottant toujours les joues de Stiles avec ses pouces.

« Tu entends toujours les battements de mon cœur ? » demanda Stiles et il sentit son cœur se gonfler en voyant le sourire timide de Derek.

« Ouais » admit Derek, les oreilles rosies.

Stiles sourit légèrement et joint ses lèvres à elles de Derek. Ses mains agrippèrent le tee shirt de Derek alors que celui-ci posait ses mains sur ses joues.

Il était presque submergé par ce sentiment qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la peau en feu et que des étincelles s'illuminaient à l'intérieur de son corps dès que Derek était près de lui.

Il approfondit encore plus le baiser et sentit les mains de Derek passer de son visage à son cou puis à ses épaules. Stiles s'éloigna légèrement des lèvres de Derek pour pouvoir respirer, partageant le même air que ce dernier. Il déglutit et sans vraiment y penser il lui dit :

« Je t'aime »

Ca avait été marmonné dans sa peau, sa barbe lui éraflant la joue.

La sensation était familière et lui allait droit au cœur. Derek posa ses lèvres sur les siennes encore une fois et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils marmonnèrent quelques mots tendres entre plusieurs baisers. Stiles s'était plus ou moins installé sur les genoux de Derek. N'importe qui pouvait débarquer là maintenant, il avait eu tellement peur mais il se sentait aussi tellement bien.

Il s'éloigna quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient devant la tombe de sa mère. Derek l'aida à se relever sur ses jambes de Bambi (1) et fixa la tombe comme Stiles.

Ils restèrent devant pendant un moment jusqu'à que cela devienne trop dur et Stiles se fit la promesse de revenir avant de retourner en cours. Mais il viendra avec Derek. Et peut-être aussi son père. Et un gros bouquet venant du fleuriste super cher qui n'est pas très loin d'ici.

Ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à la Jeep et une fois installés dedans, Stiles inspira encore profondément.

Ensuite il regarda Derek et vit un éventuel futur, il vit tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble.

Il vit du bonheur et probablement de la tristesse parce que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, mais il savait qu'ils pouvaient traverser tout ça.

Stiles attrapa la main de Derek et enlaça les doigts de celui-ci avec les siens. Et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il sût que tout irait bien.

* * *

**(1) C'est la traduction, je n'invente rien**

**Ca fait toujours aussi bizarre de terminer une traduction et pourtant c'est pas la première que je termine.**

**Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs, les followers, les favoriteurs et les reviewers qui se sont attardés sur cette traduction. Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez, merci pour votre soutien.**

**Et sachez que, vous, lecteurs, êtes ma plus grande motivation pour traduire.**

**Annonce de la traductrice : Je retourne maintenant vers les OS. Le prochain OS est assez long, donc il n'arrivera peut-être pas la semaine prochaine mais je vous promets il arrivera.**

**Annonce numéro 2 : Sachez aussi que je vais bientôt passer des examens, à partir du 7 mars et jusqu'à fin avril. A partir de maintenant je me concentre beaucoup sur mes révisions donc je publierai peut-être de façon plus sporadique pendant cette période. Merci à tous de votre compréhension.**

**ET VIVE LES FICTIONS !**


End file.
